


things you said when you thought i was asleep

by cloudedairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedairs/pseuds/cloudedairs
Summary: the one where fuyuhiko finally admits his huge crush on his best friend.





	things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hi i have a tumblr now!! its @cloudedairs, go check it out ^^

fuyuhiko had a habit of thinking peko was asleep when she wasn’t.

it was a pretty normal situation, but awkward all the same, if the next morning she commented on how loud the TV was, and that she thought he may go deaf if he kept it up.

nothing, however, prepared him for this time.

fuyuhiko also had a habit of saying things impulsively. he had his whole life. the yazuka heir, saying things because he thought them? nonsense. but time and time again, he spoke things without thinking.

and that was what led him to admitting he loved peko, right to her face.

fuyuhiko had loved peko for a while. possibly forever, really, and he couldn’t remember a time where the swordswoman wasn’t at least slightly admirable to him. she was strong, calm, cool and collected, the list went on.

and he loved her for it. so he said it.

“hey, peko, you know i fuckin’ love you, right? i mean.. you’ve always been there for me, and shit, i don’t know, i just really fuckin’ like you and i don’t think it’s that whole friend shit anymore when you’re just friends and all.”

she smiled, and he pretended that it was because of whatever she was dreaming of.


End file.
